The Return of the Mogs
by NumberAnime
Summary: Academy students unprepared for a war that has just begun. New enemies are on the brink of rising, the world has collapse, and Pattius Lore's plans for the new generation of Garde uncovers a new Prophecy.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys sorry for the short chapter. Be sure to Favor and review. Hope you guys do enjoy. I don't own any of the I am Number Four series.**

Prologue

The night was crisp.

That's how Sam Goode knew this night well. He ran with ferice on every footing as sweat poured down his head and he dared not to look back. The screams of his friends and family. They all sounded like death was coming to him and Sam knew that if he kept  
running maybe he out race them.

Tears race down Sam's cheek as he slowed his pace. Sam knew it wasn't possible for him to escape death. He collapsed onto his knees sulking as he Him coming. Then the tall blonde hair figure stood tall before Sam after falling from the sky.

"Sam don't cry"

His voice made a cold chill go down Sam's spine.

"You use to be our leader, our guidance". Sam cried out.

John laugh is cold.

"You killedall of them..." Sam trials off when he thinks about the night. It was the first time in years they've all seen each other again. Then Six's body lays in front of them soaked in blood, John stood there after he just snapped Five's neck.

Sam's hands dig into the dirt that his tears soak.

"Sam," John said pacing around him. "You were my favorite friend, my best friend at that". Mixed with anger and sadness Sam yells at him "John you killed Setrákus Ra, you ended the war. We-"

John snatches Sam up by his throat and shakes him violently. "Don't you get Sam," John spats. "The war has just begun". Sam's fingers thrash at John's strong grip as he felt his windpipes be crushed. Sam looked striaght into John's eyes looking for anything  
like the old John. Nothing was there.

"Let him go" said a voice. The voice sound kid like, Sam couldn't see the boy but he could sense the boy behind him.

"Why?" John raged tightening his grip. "Uklar said-"

"Uklar said he wants himalive," the boy interrupted. "Now unless you want me to tell him that you just killed the others, I state that you put him down".

John hesitated but soon followed. Sam dropped to his hands and knees coughing. Sam is immediately met with a boot to the face as he rolls to his back and blacks out.


	2. Chapter one

**Thank you for all the views on that prologue. Please review and favor the story. Sorry for the mix up in chapters.**

Chapter one

"Destruction of local store, harassment of students, illegally usage of your Legacies...do you want me to go on, because the list does go on and on."

Professor Nine looks at me as I try not to make eye contact with him as I fiddle with my fingers.

"Alex, I knowyou can bea good kid" Professor Nine sighs. "That's why I'm suspending you from the Garde Academy".

My eyes widen looking up to see Professor Nine have his elbows on the desk. On of them shines in the morning light as Alex spots inside it has wires running up and down the metallic arm.

"Nine...I mean professor Nine you can't, I..." I trail off.

"Start packing Alex, I'll have a taxicab come pick you up."

I open my mouth but a knock at the door interrupts me. "Come in." Nine lets off a smile as a boy comes in. This boy has pitch black hair he wears a leather jacket with blue jeans and a white t-shirt. The boy looks no younger than thirteen, I never seen  
him around.

"Hi, I was sent to your office." The boy says shyly. I get up with a weak smile "sorry, I'm done with him" I say to the boy.

"So this is it," David says. My two best friends David and Toby meet me on the hill on the edge of the Academy's private island. I'm laying on my suit case as they lay beside me. "The last day of Lone Wolf."

Lone Wolf was just a nickname they gave me beaches I loved being alone. I stared at the blue sky withthe sun beaming down at us. My mind flashes back to When the Mogs came down, when my parents were still alive. Almost most of Ney York was destroyed I  
was their when they pulled out my parents out the rubble.

"What the hell is that?"

I open my eyes sitting up seeing David and Toby at the edge peering down. I go by David's side. I have to squint to see a man's wet figure below on rock. The man was lucky the rock was there to save him from smashing into the sharp dagger rocks. The man  
lied face down on the smooth surface of the rock while the other part of his body was in the racing current.

"Is he dead?" Toby said the question that was on everyone's mine. My mind was put into drive. "David run and get Professor Nine" I order him. He nods and goes racing back to the academy. I look at Toby. "Help me get him up."

Toby hesitates but nods.

I outstretched my hand and he follows me. "Just like class" I say to him and myself. Then I look at the body and put all my concentration into lifting the body up. I feel the telekinesis energy rushing through my hands and the body lifts. I hear Toby's  
teeth clattering. "Keep it up" I struggle to say.

The body lifts slow but we get it on land next to us and realize the man is completely naked. Both me and Toby fall on the grass our legs unable to keep our body's up. We breath heavily as I spot David with Professor Nine sprinting toward us.

Nine turns over the body and a gasp escapes him.

"Sam?"


	3. Chapter two

**Hey guys, don't forget to favor and review this story. Tell me some stuff you like about this fan fiction story. Or give me any comments you have. Thanks for all the views and I hopeyou'll continue to read.**

Me, Toby, and David sat on one of the empty infirmary beds across from Sam, the nude guy we found an hour ago.

Right now, he was in a stable condition. He was unconscious, nobody knew if he was ever going to wake up and when we found him he had a broken nose, a cut right above his right eye, and a black eye.

Nine sat next to Sam Goode for a good thirty minutes hoping he would wake up. Nine stood up patting his good friend on his backhand before staring at us three.

"Is he going to make it?" Toby said still a little shaken of the sight. Nine shrugged. "I honestly don't know".

Nine turns his attention to me, his eyes locked on mine.

"I thought you were suppose to be shipping off out of The Academy?." I scratch the back of my head. "Um...I was until the man and..." I trail off because of the look Nine was giving me. His figure jabs my chest with every word he says he's jabs are  
more

powerful.

"I don't want to see you on these grounds again, if I do I'll drag you all the way back to damn New York myself. You understand boy?" I nodquick to the response.

"Nine..."

We all turn to Sam. His one eye not swollen shut is wide open he looked pale like someone who just woke up from a nightmare. "Sam, what is it?" Nine rushed to his side once more.

Sam breathes quickly as I use my enhance hearing to hear his heart racing.

"He killed them..." Sam struggles to get out the words with his raspy voice. "He killed them all..."

He breathes in through his mouth but winces in pain.

Blood leaks through the corners of his mouth.

"I should have been there." Nine said rage jags his voice. Tears ran down his eyes. "Who killed them Sam?"

Sam lips quiver as he tries to push him self to speak. Then his screams filled the room. I stood watching in horror as the mans body was deforming his bones crushing inside him as Sam whaled.

"Sam!" Nine shouts.

Seconds later we are all staring at Sam's limb body. I spin on my heels hearing the deadly claps the break the atmosphere around us. There he stood, the boy with the leather jacket I saw early he was here smiling. Did he do this to Sam's body?

"Poor thing, I never really liked him that much." The boy says coming into the room. "After all he was the one that was involved into killing my uncle".

He was Setrákus Ra's nephew. All of the people at The Academy knew the stories of the West Virginia base.

"If your Setrákus nephew, how come you look like your thirteen?" Nine ask stepping in front of us with a smirk on his face. I could tell he didn't believe the kid.

"One of my legacies allow me stay the same age, feeding off of other people. Just like I did to the other numbers and now to you."

Nine races forward at him. He pulls back his arm ready for a blow but Nine's body is suddenly thrusters back so fast I barley have time to dodge his incoming body. I throw myself onto my shoulder hearing a crack sound.

The boy didn't even raise a hand or flick his wrist. He stood their with his hands in his pockets watching as Nine tumbled on the ground. David and Toby pull me aside as the boy begun to stride down the aisle.

I watch as the boy pulls out something shinny. A black solid dagger that is half this size of his forearm. I knew the black knife wasn't from this world.

Nine tries to swing at him but the boy uses his telekinesis to forces Nine's mechanical armto rip off his body. Nine screams as blood splatters across the wall.

The boy smiles at Nine's pain.

"My father gave me this dagger when I was five, it's been past down for generations"

The boy is on top of Nine twirling the dagger between his fingers. The boy slashes it across Nine's torso. Nine yelps.

He was going to kill him I had to do something. I stand on my feet my should burns in pain as i spot the boys dagger raised up about to strike at Nine's heart. I act quickly summoning as much telekinetic force into my hands then I rip it all out.

The boy's body flings across the room doing about seven cartwheels before busting through the wall that lead to a drop of a three feet story high building. I stare at the massive hole I made. "Holy shit!" David shouted. "Remind me not to get on your bad  
/side".

Nine struggles to his feet as he puts pressure on his chest. Toby supports him as Nine heads out the infirmary. "Must...get to my...office" Nine musters.

Me and David follow them.

"What about the school, the students?" I ask knowing that blast didn't kill him, it couldn't have. David opens the doorand leads down a long hall.

We finally reach Professor Nine's office. Waiting inside is Miss Lexa.

"Nine I have those papers you-" she turns around spotting bleeding Nine. Toby leads him on one of the leather couches places in the corner of his room.

"What happened to him?" She asks rushing to us with her heals smacking the carpet.

Nine pulls her close.

"Put the lockdown up" Nine says weakly. She looked like she was about to argue but said nothing and rushed to do what she was told. She typed on the computer and moments later alarms all over the school rang. "Alex the first aid kit from that drawer"  
/Lexa pointed rushing back to Nine side. I race to the drawer spotting the bright red emergence box. I leap back over to Lexa handing it to her.

"You boys need to go to the emergency post". Lexa ordered looking back at me I nod getting up to leave.

I was the last one to leave the room looking behind me to know that was the last time I was going to see her. With that we rush down the stairs hearing the screams of hundreds of students and feeling an explosion shake the ground.


	4. Chapter three

Students flooded the halls another explosion shook the Acadamy.

"We have to get out of here!" David shouted over the screams. He leads us down the stairs into the current of students, panic overwhelms me as I think back to Professor Nine. I shake my head getting rid of the worst possibilities that might have happened to him.

I realize we're we were heading. We're we were all heading. The front door of the academy was just two huge oak doors the made the school have a little decoration.

Suddenly the doors burst open with such force anybody with in five feet close to the door flew back. The doors were sent flying off of their hinges and straight towards us. I roll out the way. I look back to see a girl frozen in fear about to get crushed. I race to her with my advance speed I get their before the forty pound door. I twist my body so she lands right on top of me and my back skids on the floor.

I notice the girl. She was Emily Grunt, the girl of my dreams since my first year here. We get up. "Thank you" she says with fear raising in her voice. "Your welcome" I say not to blush. She looks at the direction of where the doors use to be and her face immediately goes pale.

I turn and my mouth ajar open.

There was a tall blonde man wearing full black gear, he head a purple scar around his neck that blended into his skin and in his right hand was Professor Nine. He still had his chest cut open.

"Look Nine," the man smiled. "I found your kids."

"Don't hurt them John" Said the pale limp Nine who look like he was going to die at any moment. The name shoots across everybody's mind, even mine.

History class, the Mogadorian invasion. John slash Number Four was the on who brought all seven Guard together. He risk his live to save us and to end this war. And the question was on everyone's mind. Why did he do this?

"I'm not going to hurt them," John sneers as he flops Nine's body down. He searches us. The crowd of innocent students who look like they were in a nightmare.

Then his hand outstretches and a boy is ripped from the crowd and is locked onto Four's chock hold.

The kid screams and squirms struggling with Four's grip. Then their was a loud bone snapping sound. The room was so silent the slightest movement would break the tension. John stood with a smile on his face and a girl screams. All of the students break out. We were all so confused on where to go students scrambled everywhere.

The students who try going for the exit are easily cut down by John.

I don't realize this but I'm gripping onto Emily's hand as we rush back up the stairs leaving the screams of murder. We went up to the second floor running down the hall as I drag along Emily. We stop next to Mr. Bunker's class room.

I twist the knob of the door hoping it was open. To my luck it was, we quickly race inside.

Mr. Bunker was the schools second history teacher and one of my favorite teachers. If the others are still alive they will know this it the first place to go, I thought.

"What the hell just happened?" Emily said still a little shaken by the events that took place down stairs. I turned to look at her even in this crisis she still looked beautiful. I open my mouth to explain, but I couldn't even place what happened myself.

Suddenly the door swings open and two boys rush in. One was soaked in blood that wasn't his the other rushed to the closes corner to him and puked. The door was slammed shut and the bloody boy was shaking. The boy was David the other boy was Toby.

He looked at me and try to speak but nothing came out, we knew it already. The man downstairs use to be John Smith the leader of the Garde. He put his life on the line to kill The Mogadorian leader. Now he was down stairs massacring his people.

David fell to his hands and knees.

"We're all going to die" he whimpered. Tears roll down his cheeks and onto the tile floor. "We saw him slay them like it was nothing like he was use to killing the innocent."

"W-we have to leave" Emily shudders.

"Not with that Man down there" Toby says as he whips the vomit of the corner of his lips. I agreed. The man would slaughter us before we would reach the door assuming he was still down there.

"How about the window" I said. We were about two stories up, a jump could kill us but..."we could use our telekinesis to lighten the pressure of gravity when we fall".

"With that we could also risk breaking every bone in our body". David says crossing his arms. "It worth a shot" I shrugged.

Suddenly their was an explosion it came from the room across from ours.

We sprint to the window in the back.

Emily is at the window first. "Remember pace your self to the ground" I say to her. She nods and hesitates then she takes in a breath and jumps. Then David climbs through the window and jumps. Toby sits on the ledge his whole body shaking. I could tell he was scared. I remember he was only thirteen, the youngest out of all of us. I'm about to say something, but theirs a loud boom at the door.

I turn to see him.

Four stares at me. His beating eyes pounder my soul, scanning me like was strange to him. "Toby go!" I shout to him my hands ball up into a fist. "I'll hold him back". As soon as the words leave my mouth Four appears in front of me.

His back hand slaps me across my cheek, I fly crashing into desk. My cheek stung and I could taste blood on my lips. His power was incredible.

I felt a telekinetic force pull me to my feet, I was still dazed. My sneakers were dragged along the floor my body stopped when Four's hand gripped onto my throat.

"What courage you have" he sneered. "To bad you have to die for it". I close feeling his grip crush my windpipe. I didn't want it to end like this, I wanted to at least put up a fight. I wanted more time.

Suddenly theirs the sound of bone crushing, my first thought that it was me. I open my eye to see John screaming. He drops me and grabs his leg seeing his bone dislocated. Toby rushes to my side putting my arm around his neck and on his shoulder. He helps me stand and we walk to the window. Four gets up his bone snapping back in place "Jump!" I yell. Four snags my shirt I swing back my elbow and it connects with his temple. We suddenly lose balance and fall.


End file.
